onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Anton
Anton, or Tiny, better known as The Giant is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He debuts in the twenty-eighth episode of the second season. He is portrayed by guest star Jorge Garcia, and does not have a Storybrooke counterpart. The Giant is based on the character of the same name from the fairytale, "Jack and the Beanstalk". History Before the Curse Anton resides at the top of beanstalk with his brothers. Despite being a giant, Anton has a fascination with the humans that lived below the Beanstalk and is very interested in their world. His brothers, including Abraham and Arlo, constantly pick on him and ridicule him for his height, which is short in comparison to them, and call him Tiny; he is also ridiculed for interest in the human world below. One day, after Abraham took a golden harp Anton had found in the treasury and smashed it, Anton decides to defy his brothers by climbing down the Beanstalk into the Enchanted Forest. He ends up in the kingdom of King George, and watches the activities of the humans through a window into a tavern. He is approached by Prince James and Jack, who call Anton friend and offer him a way to join them in the tavern and in the activities of humans. Jack gives him a piece of mushroom that will supposedly shrink him down to human size. Anton takes it and shrinks, then joins them in the tavern. While inside, he observes a harp player in the corner making music, and states he never thought the harp he found could be used to make such beautiful music. James informs Jack that she make sure Anton needs anything he asks for, then goes to talk to a knight standing at the door. Anton overhears their angry conversation and inquires to Jack as to what is going on. Jack then tells Anton that the kingdom's treasury is being run down, and that money is owed by James' kingdom to another kingdom. Anton mentions the magic beans, at which Jack becomes very interested, but negates that when he mentions he can retrieve treasure for James so he can pay off his debt, and that if he wants to live in a kingdom, it may as well be a nice kingdom. Jack kisses him and thanks him. Back at the top of the beanstalk, Anton is raiding the treasury when Arlo finds him. Anton informs him of his decision to live among the humans below and that he went down the beanstalk and becomes friends with Jack and James. Arlo is horrified at this, and argues with Anton when he notices the sentry birds being disturbed outside. Anton and Arlo rush out to the beanstalk to find Jack and James there. When Anton asks them why they are there, Jack informs them they are there for the magic beans, and that the giants would do good to just hand the beans over. Arlo retorts that they will fight to protect them, at which point Jack and James draw their swords and advance on him and Anton. Anton at the urging of Arlo goes and destroys the beans, then rushes back to find Arlo dying on the floor from Jack's poisoned blade, and a dying Jack nearby. Arlo dies in Anton's arms, but not before giving him a cutting from the beanstalk, which one day can be used to grow new magic beans. After the Curse Emma Swan and Hook journey up the beanstalk to reach the Giant's home in order to retrieve an Enchanted Compass they need to find their way back to Storybrooke. Mulan gives Emma ground poppy dust, which can be used to subdue the Giant. Once they reach the top, Captain Hook uses a human bone to knock on a massive metal shield to summon the Giant out from his lair. The Giant comes storming out and sees Captain Hook. Captain Hook leads the Giant around towards Emma by taunting him. The Giant follows him and then Emma throws the powdered poppy in the Giant's face, knocking him unconscious. They go inside the Giant's house, which is stashed with all sorts of jewels and gold valuables. Captain Hook gets distracted by it, but Emma is only interested in looking for the Enchanted Compass. When they continue searching, the poppy's effect wears off, awakening The Giant! He knocks up a pile of brick over Captain Hook and grabs Emma, slowly squeezing her to death. She tries to explain that she has someone to go back home to, but he becomes angrier and tells Emma that humans had killed all of his family. Just as Emma is about to black out, she bites his hand, which causes him to loosen his grab. Emma cuts the rope of his cage and traps The Giant in his own trap. When she tries to ask him where the Enchanted Compass is, he replies that she will kill him anyway. Emma replies that she isn't that kind of person, then discovers a dysfunctional Magic Bean The Giant has hanging around his neck. He tells her that the giant race created the magic beans. Emma is surprised because she was told earlier that the giants invaded the Enchanted Forest. The Giant replies that the story is only told from the winner's side. When Emma turns around after The Giant eventually gave her the Enchanted Compass, he breaks free from the cage. However, much to Emma's shock, he doesn't kill her but instead opens a hole to let her escape, saying that he owns her a favor because she didn't kill him. Emma disagrees and says that he actually owns her two favors because she didn't kill him when he was knocked out by the poppy. It is later revealed that Emma asked The Giant to keep Captain Hook captive (due to the fact that she doesn't trust him) long enough to let the women get a head start. Somehow, Hook managed to take the petrified magic bean that he has around his neck which Hook later toss it into Lake Nostos to restore its magic property. With the loss of the wardrobe ashes and the Enchanted Compass, it is used as a back up plan, and afterward, Captain Hook and Cora sail to Storybrooke on his ship. Trivia *When Hook says that giants smell blood, it is a reference to the original fairytale "Jack and the Beanstalk" in which the Giant says, "Fee fi fo fum, I smell the blood of an Englishman!" Appearances de:Riese it:Il Gigante fr:Géant Category:Male Characters Category:Creatures Category:Season Two Characters